The DPT-1 Trial is designed to identify first degree-relatives of Type I diabetic patients who are ICA positive and have a demonstrated metabolic abnormality in insulin secretion. Once identified, they will undergo randomization to prophylactic therapy with insulin or a standardized treatment group. The purpose of the study is to ascertain whether insulin will prevent the onset of Type I diabetes mellitus in individuals at high risk.